


Where's My Love

by WWUND



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWUND/pseuds/WWUND
Summary: (AU)The story of Rin and Obito that could've been their happily ever after.





	1. Rin

**Author's Note:**

> In complete honesty I did not put my all into this current version. It is only lightly edited because I do not have time to revise as much as I would like. I'll put up the first two chapters and if you enjoy them let me know! I have a really great idea of how I would like for this story to play out and if you all like it then I'll try my best to update it more frequently.  
> I am open to critiquing so feel free to give me some constructive feedback!  
> Thank you and I hope you all enjoy!

_Thump, thump, thump._

My heart beat loudly in my ears, growing louder with each step that I took. Each step toward _him_.

Part of me, a massive part that I believed to have faded away a long time ago, could not comprehend that this was happening. The other part was in denial that this was true. That one of my greatest wishes were coming to life after being dead for so long. A nasty voice in the back of my mind was telling me that I was imagining it due to the sleep deprivation of the three-month mission I just returned from. That I would get to the hospital and he wouldn’t be there.

_Obito. Obito, alive. After so long he was alive._

Six years. Six long years since that awful mission that neither Kakashi or I or even Minato-sensei had fully recovered from, just managed with it. I’m not naive enough to believe that he hasn’t changed any. Of course he would’ve. He would’ve gotten taller, grown into his lankiness and probably even his shoulders. Kakashi had and their build had always been similar, even for me it was hard to tell from a great distance. It was especially hard after we lost him, but now he’s been found. Or, rather, he found us again. 

I probably should’ve stayed to listen to the full report that Minato-sama was giving Kakashi and I, but I know Kakashi wouldn’t be far behind me, even though he himself also just returned from an ANBU mission. He could brief me but, if I were to be honest with myself, nothing, except maybe Minato-sama could’ve stopped me after what I heard. 

_“He’s alive. And well…Found three days ago in the woods at the edge of the village… Weak, probably from travel… Resting at the hospital… Supervising some concerning old wounds… Should be able to leave soon…”_

I finally reached the hospital but didn’t slow down a bit. Rushing inside I approached the first medic nin that I saw, most of whom were my friends or superiors. This one I knew to be a handful of years out of the academy before me. 

“Where is he? Uchiha Obito? Where is his room at?” It was all asked in a rush. My breathing either from the run here or the excitement, no telling which won out. 

The slightly taller female nin narrowed her eyes with a slight smile, “Second floor, last room on the left. The one with the greatest view of Konoha.” 

Flashing a grin, I could feel stretch my face as thanks, I took off again, my mind falling back into a tail spin of thoughts and emotions. In a blink I was clearing the second floor and came to the bright hallway. It was then that my legs froze as my earlier thought came back. 

_What if he’s not the same Obito? I know he’s had to change some due to what kind of things must’ve happened to him, but what if he doesn’t even want to see us? What if he…resents us for abandoning him? Maybe I should’ve waited for Minato sensei to finish giving the report._

“Don’t stop now.” Kakashi’s sudden presence beside me was startling. I was definitely out of sorts for someone to be able to sneak that close to me. 

“I-I wasn’t. I was just thinking, what if he…what if he-” 

“I know what you mean, trust me I do. I’ve been thinking the same thing. But you won’t know until you go in there.” 

“Well, what do you say? Together then?” My voice sounded hopeful, and a part of me was, but the other part felt like that wouldn’t be the way to do it. Apparently Kakashi was feeling the same. 

“I think it may be better if we did one at a time. That way it won’t be too overwhelming for all of us. You go ahead.” He made a good point but knowing him he could also still be preparing himself to see Obito too. 

“Right. Well I’ll go now. See you soon Kakashi-kun.” 

“Take your time. I can wait.” His eyes slightly shined in a sign of happiness that I rarely saw on his covered face. 

Taking in a deep breath I turned and started down the hallway. Each step I took was slower the more nervous I became, the reasons becoming more and more ridiculous. My thoughts changing to the ways that I had changed over the years. I looked down; my hair had gotten longer, to the middle of my chest was as long as I would allow it. Any longer would just be unreasonable to me. I was still in my mission gear, standard for our village. _And so dirty. Perhaps I should’ve washed and changed before I came. My face is probably red and splotchy from the running now too. Really nice combination with the purple on my cheeks. Too late now._

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I lifted my chin and picked up my pace. I wasn’t even halfway down the hallway which had never seemed longer. 

And suddenly I was there. Standing in the open doorway, breaths heavy and anxious. He was there too, sitting on the side of his bed facing an open window looking out to all of Konoha. A slight breeze ruffled his dark hair. _Darker than before, or am I just forgetting? Forgetting him?_ The realization that he had slowly been slipping from my memories without me knowing it terrified me. 

His hair settled back down as the wind drifted off. How had he not heard me yet? A small breath escaped me, “Obito?” I said softly. 

His head jerked around, his left eye covered in a bandage as his gaze slid across the room to the doorway I was standing in. His right eye widened when it settled on me. He was up in a flash, facing me now instead of the open window. 

I had been right, he had grown. A lot. Slightly more than Kakashi. Well maybe not more but their builds were not quite the same anymore. Obito was thicker in the shoulders and chest where Kakashi had a slim build all around. _But that is so not important right now. All he’s doing is staring at me. What do I do?_

“Obito?” I repeated, a small tremor slipping out. 

He took a step in my direction and stopped but looked like he wanted to take more. Looked like he wanted to say or do something, much like I wanted to do, but was holding himself back. 

“Rin?” His voice. It was deeper, richer than I could’ve imagined. No longer the scratchy and breaking voice of a boy on the edge of puberty, but a man’s. Oh god he was nineteen now. _Nineteen. Almost twenty._

His eye was running up and down my body in a quick, searching way, much like my own were doing. He was wearing a soft grey t-shirt and comfort pants on the verge of being too short. He didn’t appear to be too badly hurt so that was good, great, amazing. _A miracle. He’s a miracle._

“Th-they told me you were on a mission. Weren’t sure when you’d be back.” 

“I’m here. I’m here now.” My voice coming out steadier as I took another step to him but the bleariness in my eyes gave me away. He noticed this. 

“Rin-” I didn’t let him finish, I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his chest, just barely able to lock my fingers together. My movement so sudden and quick that he let out a slight _oomph_ sound. 

“I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry.” I was crying now with my forehead pressed to the center of his solid chest. I could feel the wetness in my eyes and running down my cheeks. 

After a long moment Obito wrapped his arms around me. One across my shoulders, his other hand resting on the back of my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized this was the first time that we’ve ever done this. Shown this much affection, just hugging. It made me cry harder as more regret piled on. 

“What are you sorry for Rin?” Obito asked, confusion masking his voice. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” 

“We left you. We abandoned you in the middle of a war Obito. And you were still alive. The w-whole time you were still alive, and we just _left you behind.”_

“What? Rin no. _No._ Don’t think like that. We didn’t know I would live. I didn’t know I would live. You did exactly what I wanted you to do Rin. You were safe so please stop crying.” There was a note in his voice I wasn’t fully registering. I was too busy crying these tears of sorrow and joy. “Please. I don’t want to see you cry Rin. I want to see you smile. I want to see your smile. Please.” Drawing away, he gently lifted my head up to look at him. 

“You know, I don’t remember you being this short before.” I couldn’t help but laugh at his poor joke. 

“Funny. I was going to say that you seem bigger.” 

He cracked a smile, “Only a little bit.” It was in that moment that I saw what the falling rock had done to the skin on the right side of his face. It wasn’t bad, but I knew it had to have looked worse when it first happened. My stare didn’t linger there, however. Instead it drifted up to look in his eye. 

We stayed like that for a long moment before Obito stepped back and cleared his throat. 

“So, where’s Kakashi?” 

“Here,” came Kakashi’s reply from the doorway. Obito’s gaze shifted up over my head and I turned to see Kakashi leaning against the open door. 

I stepped away from Obito and faced the exit. “Here, I’ll give the two of you some time.” 

Obito’s eyes snapped back to look at me with something in them. “Rin…” 

“It’s okay. I’ll just be out in the hall. Come get me when you’re ready.” I stopped by Kakashi on my way past and placed my hand on his shoulder with a smile. 

The last thing I saw as I glanced over my shoulder was Kakashi giving a stunned Obito a hard hug.


	2. Obito

_Thump, thump, thump._

My heartbeat wouldn’t slow down. As much as I had tried, nothing could’ve prepared me for what it was like to see her again. To see the ways that she has changed but also has stayed the same. Her hair was longer, but her eyes were exactly as I had remembered them, full of life and love. _And her smile._ After all these years her smile still touched me the most, made my stomach dip in a nervous way I didn’t always know how to handle.

It was reassuring, in a way, that I still felt slightly nauseous around her. Was comforting to know that my feelings hadn’t faded, if anything they had intensified tenfold after seeing her again. After feeling her in my arms. _Holding her._ We had never done that before, despite how much I had always wanted to. She had barely grown vertically wise so this feeling of towering over her was something to get used to. Something that I could get used to now that I was finally back here, back _home._

The number of visitors over the last three days warmed my heart. But, if being completely honest, as much as I enjoyed reconnecting with everyone, there were a select few that I had wanted to see above all else. One of whom was currently giving me a stiff but firm hug.

Pulling my mind away from the image of Rin, I focused it back on the present. On the surprising show of affection that Kakashi was giving. I couldn’t tell if my surprise was misplaced seeing as how things went down the last time we were together. But still, I wrapped my arms stiffly around him as well and we both released moments later, both of us probably feeling the intense awkwardness of the moment.

“It’s good to see you, Obito.” The slight shimmer in Kakashi’s eye caused a slight grin to appear on my face.

“It’s good to see you too Kakashi. Well at least what part of your face I can see which isn’t anymore or less than usual.” The humor, like with Rin, was to ease the intense atmosphere. It seemed to work as Kakashi let out a small laugh and raised a hand to rub the back of his head.

“I suppose that’s true…” The faded silence was hard. There was much to say, but no good place to start, so I jumped right in with a question I needed confirmed.  
“Minato-sensei came to see me. Told me about how you and Rin were doing. Caught me up for the most part but I imagine left out things you both might’ve wanted to tell me yourselves…” After trailing off Kakashi’s eye narrowed slightly, maybe with suspicion about what I was going to say next.

“Yes, I suppose. Is there something you were wanting to ask me?”

The one question that I was itching to ask burned on the back of my throat, but I pushed it away to ask a more necessary one. “I know you’re an ANBU now. Congratulations by the way. But I was wondering…Minato-sensei…he’s wanting you to keep and eye out on me, isn’t he? Make sure I’m not a traitor returning to harm the village.”

Heaving a deep sigh, Kakashi looked to the ceiling then back at me. “Honestly? Yes, Obito, he does. Just to keep the village safe. We’re still on the bounce back from the war and it is suspicious that you’re just now returning. The war has been over for a few years now. If you had come home right after the war ended that may have been more understandable. Traveling between lands was more perilous while we were fighting, but you’re only back now. Minato-sama mentioned that when he asked you about this you didn’t really have an answer. And you’re fully recovered now so it wasn’t any wounds that you could’ve sustained.”

I started to speak but Kakashi went on.

“But that’s not all to it. Minato-sama understands, we all understand, if there are things that could’ve happened while you were…gone that you may not want to or be able to speak about. So, he also asked for me to keep an eye on you to make sure that you are okay. To make sure you have help should you ever need it or want it.” After he was done speaking, Kakashi looked up at me. Straight into my uncovered eye.

I felt a heavy pressure lift off my chest after his words. Relief swamped me in such a way that my shoulders slumped. _I don’t have to leave. They won’t make me leave. They’ll let me stay._ The idea that my own village wouldn’t’ve accepted me back had been a fear of mine for a while now. It, among a few other things, was all I could think about on my journey back here. Back _home._

A knock on the door caught both of our attention. We turned and there was Rin looking between the two of us. A sheepish smile appeared on her face and that now familiar feeling that I had every time I saw her returned.

“I’m sorry. I hope I’m not interrupting but I just…just really wanted to see Obito again.”

Now the thrumming in my chest was speeding up again.

“No, you’re all good Rin. C’mon in we can all chat. I haven’t seen you in a while either since you went on that mission.” Kakashi turned to her and squinted his eye in the way that meant he was smiling. She smiled right back and the sharp slice after seeing her smile at him and touch his shoulder earlier hit me a second time.

_That_ was the other question I was burning to ask. That was also why I hadn’t told Rin everything the moment I saw her, even though it came close to slipping out. If she had…found happiness with Kakashi, or anyone for that matter, I wouldn’t be able to bare taking it away from her, let alone for my own selfish reasoning. 

“Oh goodness. I’m going to have to have an extended vacation after that one, but I’ll tell you about it later.” She turned to look at me, “So have you had a chance to get caught up with anybody else?” 

Clearing my throat, I nodded, “Yes. Minato-sensei was my first visitor. I’ve missed quite a bit huh? He and Kushina-san have a little one running around now.” 

Kakashi let out an exasperated sounding sigh and Rin laughed and smiled fondly. 

“Yes, they do, quite literally, have a little one running about. Naruto, he’s a handful. Imagine a mini Minato-sensei with Kushina-san’s personality. He keeps the two of them busy.” I could tell, with the gleam in her eye and the affection in her face that Rin adored the little boy. It made a small part of me sad that I had missed such an important event with this family of mine, but a larger part of me knew that I would be here from now on. That I wouldn’t miss anymore. 

“Why don’t you tell me about him?” 

“Nothing much to tell really, his personality is turning into a lot like yours.” This crack came from Kakashi. 

Letting out a laugh, Rin went over to the two visitor chairs and sat in one. “Well…” she started and began to tell anything and everything that I had missed these long six years.


End file.
